More Closer
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Kiriha X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars, normal high school, Taiki didn't want his relationship went bad so he decide to take next step, will he succeed or fail? KIritai, some Akaiki  and Taiki's Twin, Taoki  Yaoi, Mature, slash, canon


More Closer

_A/N:! This for my best friends 3th month anniversary and for my other best friends who love Kiritai __J WARNING! YAOI, BOY X BOY, MATURE CONTENT _

_P.S TAOKI is Taiki's twin and Akari's Boyfriend_

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Taiki Kudou, the popular guy who always helps people was happy because he was dating Kiriha almost 3 month. He planning he would gave something to him for the anniversary, but since he's not good at love problem, he decide to discussed with Akari Hinamoto, his childhood best friend and her manager and Zenjirou Tsurugi, his not-to-be-rival and best friend since Junior High School.

"Guys! Could you help me what perfect gift for Kiriha?" asked Taiki when he gathered with them.

"I dunno, what stuff he likes?" asked Akari while she texted with someone.

"Well, I kinda clueless about that…" Taiki scratched his head.

"Don't worry, he will accept any gift from you because he love you so much!" cheered Zenjirou with his smirk.

"Since when you know about him? Last time I remember you hate him…" added Akari.

"Well, I don't like that cold brat being popular, he so arrogant and selfish!" said Zenjirou in rage, Taiki astonished.

"Well…. Umm.." he sat again. "But since he become your boyfriend, I wont mind.." he smirked.

"Hahaha anyway thanks guys.." he said before went to Kiriha's place.

Akari saw Zenjirou gave suspicious smirk. "I have bad feeling about this…." Mumbled Akari.

"Kiriha!" Taiki waved his hand when he met him at school bridge, He moved his head from the view and smiled toward him. "Hi.." he replied.

"Kiriha, do you already eat any lunch?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm not hungry now…" he said.

"Eeeh? But you could get sick!" he said with sad eyes.

"Fine I eat.." he given up, he didn't like went to canteen because it was too crowded and he hate when everyone stared at him, but for Taiki, his true love, he would do anything for him.

"Yay! Thanks!" he hugged him after jumping.

"But first.." he pulled Taiki closer. "I want something…" he said with nervous tone.

"What is it?" asked Taiki innocently. Kiriha couldn't hold his lust anymore, he pulled him into deep passionate kiss, luckily no one wondering around there.

When they pulled away, Kiriha quickly apologized. "I'm…. uhm… sorry…." He said while blushing.

"Well, i-its okay…" Taiki embarrassed. They didn't know Akari and Zenjirou was peek and overheard about them.

'I think they need some time alone…' whispered Akari.

'No, I think I know what Kiriha wants!' said Zenjirou in exited tone.

'Eeeh! How do you know about it?' confused Akari.

'Of course it easy to guess! Just look Kiriha's face, I can read what he want!' Akari have bad feeling about it, usually when Zenjirou started talk about naughty things, his ear will moved and show his mischievous grin.

'No way..' she said before went away.

'Eeeh! Wait I haven't told you!' he followed her.

Taiki returned to class and joined Akari and Zenjirou who was chatting beside his place.

"Hi guys.." he smiled.

"I thought you went to canteen.." said Akari.

"Yeah but Kiriha doesn't want to go there like usually.." he sighed. 'he even kissed me!' he thought about what happen last minutes ago.

"Yeah, he prefer snogging with you than went to canteen.." teased Zenjirou with low voice. Taiki blushed and Akari quickly hit his shoes.

"Aaaaow!" flinched Zenjirou.

"Ee-eeh, w-what you mean? I- I mean..I-I….uuh…" Taiki tried to deny but he couldn't hide his embracement.

"Nothing, h-he just joking around!" Lied Akari.

"W-wait, don't tell me you guys saw us uhm…k-k-kissing…" he blushed deeper.

Akari sighed, she couldn't lied anymore. "Yes we did…"

"But its natural actually…." Said Zenjirou. "I mean you and Kiriha are couple so its natural you kissing with him.." he added.

"B-But…" he still not used being couple with Kiriha and Akari notice it.

"Its okay if you not get used it but don't keep Kiriha waiting okay?" suggested Akari.

"Well, I try to be more aggressive thought.." he said before the teacher entered their class and the lesson started.

Taiki walk to empty alley, he want to met Kiriha after school, he kinda sad he have different class with Kiriha so he can't spend much time for him.

"Taiki!" called Zenjirou while waved his hand.

"Yes?" he turned his head.

"Anyway I got an idea how to make your relationship more deep.." he smirked.

"eeh?" he confused.

"I-I mean a perfect gift for him!" he quickly corrected his word.

"Good! Where Akari?" he look around.

"Nah, she still busy, she will catch up later!" he lied. He didn't want Akari disturbed because he knew Akari would stop him.

"Okay, what is it?" he stepped closer.

"Here…. He haven't doing something more than kiss, right?" asked Zenjirou.

"Yeah, so what?" he said before nodded.

"How about you giving yourself?" he said slowly, Taiki shocked.

"E-eeh! What y-you m-m-mean?" he felt his head dizzy.

"I-mean-you-sleep-with-him" he said. Taiki stepped back from him.

"W-what! Isn't that too fast? I mean we just 3 month…" he didn't believe fully at Zenjirou.

"Its up to you, it okay id you don't want, but I just want to warn you, if you didn't do anything more and make him bored, he possibly could leave you…" he whispered to his ear.

"W-WHAT!" He shocked, Zenjirou quickly clapped his mouth.

"Shuuush!"

"Sorry, but H-how! I didn't get it!" he started to panicked.

"Actually I didn't want to tell you the truth but I heard from other classes if you didn't get more closer after 3 month, your relationship wont last longer!" he said, hoping Taiki would trust him, luckily Taiki trust him and he agreed.

"Okay….. I will try it… later…" he said before went to his place.

Zenjirou laughed, he will win the bet for sure.

"What took you so long?" complained Kiriha went he saw Taiki approaching to him.

"Eeer.. sorry, couple of classmates asked me for help…" he lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Ooh.." he pulled him closer and Taiki awkwardly lied his head to his chest.

"I miss you , you know.." he said with husky voice.

"M-me too…" he blushed. He could felt Kiriha playing his hair with his hot breath and soft lips.

"Do you have any plan tomorrow?" asked Taiki after Kiriha satisfied playing his messy hair.

"Hum… I think….no, why?" he said.

'I think Kiriha didn't remember the anniversary, well, I could make surprise for him..' he said and tuned his head to him.

"Tomorrow is Saturday right? Well, will you visit my place for while? Or stay up for one night is better but its up to you…" he said with rush tone, luckily Kiriha cleared heard it.

"I think that good idea, but why not we go to date?" Kiriha suggested.

"Well, we can go to date the day after tomorrow if you want.."

"That good idea, okay, see you tomorrow…" he said before pulled him a passionate kiss.

Taiki was speechless when Kiriha leave him, how can he make Kiriha turn on if he already melted at his kiss?

"Akari! Please just for today! Help me cleaned my room!" pleaded Taiki at his window, his window very close at Akari's window because they were neighbors.

"Fine but why you need my help so much? You can do it yourself!"

"I know but I need woman instinct to make my room cleaner! Please!" he pleaded again and shows his puppy eyes.

"Fine.." she sighed before she jumped to his room, luckily Taiki succeed catch her.

"Okay, now take all this dirty clothes to outside, then tidy your desk ,cabinet and… aaw yuck! Your smelly shocks! Bla bla bla!" Akari started to blabbering and helped him. Luckily Taiki already used listen her grumble.

After they done, Akari decide to rest in his room while Taiki brought ice tea for her.

"Thanks" she said before drank it.

"Anyway… uum… can I ask you something?" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm.. I heard you met Taoki last holidays and…. He said he sleep with you…" he whispered, too bad Taiki to close with Akari so he was hit by Akari's burst of tea.

"Uhuk Uhuk…. HE TOLD YOU!" She blushed.

"Well, its okay, I wont tell anybody!" he sweat dropped.

"Oh…" she look away.

"C'mon, don't mad at him…. He just told me only.." he rubbed her head to make her feel better. "Fine…"

"Anyway, I want to ask you something… uhm… did you have any idea how to make Kiriha turned on?" he said.

"O-M-G!" She surprised. "You want to sleep with him!"

"N-No! I-I…. uuh….." he was speechless.

"If you want talk about that, I better go.." she started to leave. "Wait!" he grabbed her arms.

"If you tell me how…. I-I will tell you his secret!" he said which make Akari interest to heard it.

"Really?" she look at him. If she knew about his secret, she could use it for revenge or something.

"Yes!" He look at her straight to her eyes. "Fine.." she sighed. "Actually, I didn't do anything to make him turn on, I never plan to did it, he was the one who started it…"

'No wonder, Taoki always wanted to have sex with her…' thought Taiki.

"But I could give you a tips about uhm.. you know how to started it…" blushed Akari as she gave him some small magazine. "Don't think any negative thought about me!" she blushed deeper, he finally understand why Taoki love to tease her because she really cute when blushing.

"Okay, thanks!" he gave her big hug.

Kiriha awkwardly went to his place because he never visited his place before, hope his mother would accept him. Her mother welcome him very kindly and served him some tea while Taiki still busy at his room.

"Akari!" he yelled at her room. "What!" she answered with annoyed tone.

"This my last help for today! Please clean my bed while I went down to tell Kiriha something…."

"Uuugh!" Akari growled. "Uhm…. I already call Taoki and he would come over here today!" added Taiki which make Akari smiled.

"R-really?"

"Yes! But first…HELP ME!" he said with panic tone.

"okay!" she jumped to his room again and cleaned his room without grumbled. Taiki quickly went down and greet Kiriha.

'No wonder why Akari often mad at him, he always late….' Thought Kiriha.

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late!" he quickly bowed to him. "Its okay.." whispered Kiriha as he begun to pulled him closer.

"Okay! Lunch already!" her mother brought the lunch to the dinner table, luckily Taiki and Kiriha pulled each other quickly and pretend they didn't do anything.

Taiki's mother rushed many question to Kiriha because she was curious about him, Taiki was glad Kiriha didn't mad at her because usually he hated being asked many question but he couldn't mad at his mother because they have some similar attitude. Finally after they finished ate lunch, Taiki decide to washed the dishes while he told Kiriha to watched TV or play games to wait him, her mother decide to went out somewhere.

"Fiuuh… finally done.." he said as he went out from the kitchen, he forgot to take off his pink apron, Kiriha blushed when he saw him coming forward.

"Uhm…what?" Taiki confused.

"N-No… it just.. you cute with that apron.." he said, Taiki blushed and quickly took off his apron and threw away. 'You make me turn on…' thought Kiriha then he snapped his head. 'No no no, I need to stop thinking pervert things about him before I lose control…' he said.

"Kiriha, what wrong? Isn't the move was good?" asked Taii innocently while ate popcorn, stared him, Kiriha's lust started to took over his body and almost kiss him, but he finally regained controlled and moved back.

Taiki was disappointed at first because he thought Kiriha didn't want make any move or bored with him, he decide to move closer and tilt his head.

"Kiriha-kun…. Just tell me if I did something wrong to you…"

"Sure love…"

"but you avoid me.." he touch his cheek. "Please look at me…" Kiriha stared to his deep chocolate eyes, he could see sparkle of love in his eyes, Kiriha wanted to kiss him badly but he didn't want lose control because they was alone now.

"Kiriha….I-I love you.." he said with faint blush cross his face. "So please, if you didn't satisfied enough tell me…" Kiriha was surprised, Taiki never aggressive before, but he couldn't lose this golden chance.

"Well, I love you the way you are, Taiki, its okay if you shy like always.." he said.

"Y-yeah but I think…." He moved closer. "I want be little different…" he pressed his lips to his gently.

Kiriha surprised that Taiki was really good kisser, too bad he was shy person but he grateful finally Taiki kissed him, Kiriha's lust started to out of control, after Taiki pulled away, Kiriha grabbed both of his hands and pinned him down to sofa, he was in the top of him.

"Uhm..Kiriha?" he confused.

"Shuush.." he pushed his finger to his soft lips. "Let's try the next step…"

Kiriha kissed him little harsh but full of passion, then his tongue started to lick his lips and asking him for entrance, Taiki confused at first because he didn't want to do, but his body moving same rhythm with him and realize he wanted more too. His tongue explored every corner on his mouth with amazing moves which make Taiki moaned, he gently rubbed his tongue to play along with him, Taiki swallowed his saliva and started to play along.

After couple minutes later, they decide to pulled away to catch some air. "You're not bad at first time.." said Kiriha.

"Uhh…. Thanks…" Taiki blushed. Kiriha moved closer to him again but Taiki quickly stood up and went to upstairs to check something.

"Akari!" he yelled out her name because he need her helps…again, but he got more panicked when he receive her letter on his bed.

"_To: Baka Taiki =_= _

_I finished cleaned up your messy room.. Again… gheez, you still didn't throw your sticky shocks? You better wash it before a worm eat your shocks =^= anyway as your promise, Taoki called me and he said he want meet me at somewhere, well, I couldn't come and get you cuz it would ruin your times with him, so we decide to went somewhere and leave u alone with him, hope you doing well….. (Don't forget use protection =_=) _

_Sincerely your-only-person-who-can-help-you best friend._

_Akari (who gone with her love now ~) "_

"Oh noo! What I'm going to do!" he knocked her windows and no answered, she was serious at all.

"What happen?" asked Kiriha went he appeared in his doorway.

"EEEEKH! K-Kiriha! W-why you here!" he tried to pushed him out from his room but he strong enough to defend himself and grabbed both his hand….playfully.

"I just heard you panicked so I decide to come and help you…" he said and stepped closer.

"I…uuh.." he couldn't stop him and let him come to his room.

"You have nice and comfy room.." he smiled.

"R-Really?" he asked, didn't believe what he said.

"Yeah…. But I don't think you cleaned up this room with yourself…." He smirked.

"Well, Akari often help me cleaned my room…" he blushed. Kiriha felt jealous more, he wanted to closer with him more than Akari but he couldn't blame Akari, because she help him a lot, like telling him how to make him impress and his favorites things, she even support their relationship. He couldn't let his possessiveness crushed their friendship so he let Taiki having his own friends.

"Hey Kiriha?" he waved his hand in front of him. Kiriha snapped back and gave him smile, he noticed his windows opened.

"hey, is Akari live beside you?" he pointed to her room.

"Yes, why?"

"wait… is she… went here with windows to windows?" he asked him.

"Well, yeah, she often specially when I need her help.." he smiled. Kiriha growled but he tried to be more patience more.

"Oh… well, how about you?" he look away to hide his anger.

"Uhm… when I get bored, I often visited her room, well, play around or mess her room, hehee.." he grinned, Kiriha couldn't take it anymore, he pushed him to bed harshly.

"H-hey! K-kiriha?" he confused.

"I'm really jealous you know…" he said before gave him thousand kiss to his lips, Taiki forgot Kiriha was the possessive type, he shouldn't told about them, after Kiriha satisfied 'punish' Taiki, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry… Kiriha-kun… I shouldn't told you about that…" he hugged him. "Its okay, I just got emotional…" he hugged him back while rubbed his hair.

"Please, me and her just best friend, we practically like brother and sister! Besides she already had boyfriend!" he pleaded, Kiriha sighed and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay… I believe you; sorry I'm ruining this important day…"

"You remember?" Taiki's eyes widened.

"Of course I am, what kind of boyfriend didn't remember their anniversary?" he smiled and kissed him softly. After that he stood up and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Here…" he gave him chocolate box.

"Open it.." command Kiriha.

Taiki opened his box and saw a two cotton brown fur bracelet write "Kiriha's" and the other one with "Taiki's" letter. Taiki blushed. "This is our Anniversary present…" he said as he picked up the "Kiriha's" bracelet and wore it on his right arms.

"And I wear this…" he wore "Taiki's" bracelet. "Aww thank you.." he kissed his both cheek.

"Hehehe... welcome…" he smiled, he wanted to be romantic person sometimes, he couldn't let him sad or disappointed him because he always being cold, he wanted to show that he truly love him.

"and…. My present is…" he gave him white headband. "Please close your eyes for minutes…" he pleaded, Kiriha was confused but he agreed. He could heard Taiki take off his shirt and pants and wears something he never seen, Kiriha was impatient and want to see him so badly, finally Taiki told him to open it.

"Y-you can see me now…" He said after close the windows, Kiriha mouth dropped, he saw…..Naked Taiki with ribbon all over his body, Kiriha even drooling without realize.

"W-what is this?" he too shocked to said anything.

"I…uuh…. I'm giving myself…. I am "your present" now…" he said sheepishly while blushing, Kiriha hit his head on walls in many times and now he believed he wasn't dreaming.

"You sure.. you do this?" asked Kiriha carefully scared he would think wrong way.

"Yes, I love you so much, Kiriha….." he said with cute tone, Kiriha quickly get on to his bed and kissed him passionately.

"I would glad having you today~" he said as he begun to opened his jacket and shirt while Taiki kissed him back, he moved his arms and wrapped around his neck to make their kiss more deep, Kiriha's tongue went wild and tried to entered his mouth once again.

Taiki without hesitate let his tongue and played together on his mouth, making the situation more hotter, Kiriha loved heard his moans, making him more hornier and wanted him.

After the pulled away, Kiriha unzipped his pants while Taiki lay on his bed, tiredly and took deep breath, 'I must stronger… I must stronger..' thought Taiki, he wouldn't give up.

Kiriha started sucked his neck sweetly while his hands explored his body and tear the ribbon apart slowly, also he played his nipples and nibbled it gently, Taiki moans more louder and he started to lose his control. 'Oh my God… I never thought this new sensation make me drunk… aakh! I couldn't stand more….. but I don't want make him disappointed….. Kiriha so good…aah…. I can't win over him…' he thought deeply.

"What is it, love?" Kiriha noticed his nervousness.

"N-no…. you can continue.."

"But your face said something wrong…" he said and pulled him closer.

"What wrong?" he whispered on his ear hotly.

"I-I….. it just… I'm not used being like this…..uuh… could u get more slower…I-I…uuh…" Kiriha couldn't stand watching his cuteness, he pushed him gently and his hand went to his sensitive spot.

"Maybe the next level is good idea…" he said as he bent down and kissed his neck.

"Aaaah…Kiriha…" he tried to stop him but his finger already on his entrance.

"W-wait! D-don't think y-you going to?" Taiki still think he wasn't ready for the serious part, scared he would lose control.

"I can't wait more, Taiki…" he whispered with husky voice before slit his fingers on his ass. "Aaaaah! Kiriha!" Taiki moaned loader and can't handle the new sensation on his stomach. Kiriha helped him with bite his neck.

"Ouch! That hurts.." he said with irritated tone.

"I'm sorry…. But get used to it.." he said before pushing up and down, making Taiki's body twitched and he moaned more faster, he added more fingers and felt his wetness inside him while Taiki could felt his member getting hard and his body more hot.

After Kiriha satisfied fingered him, he ripped off all ribbon that tied on his body and whispered to him softly. "You ready now with the final part?"

"W-welll… uuh…"

"Say no if you don't want…."

"W-wait…. You….you can bit gently, okay?" he said with pleaded tone, he didn't want his ass hurts so much until he couldn't walk. "Don't worry, love.." he smirked.

Kiriha gently entered himself to him, Taiki was screamed at first, Kiriha shut him with his kisses and succeed making Taiki more calmed, then he started thrust slowly, Taiki moaned uncontrollable which make Kiriha moved more faster thrust inside him.

"Aaaah…Taiki…" he whispered, he love moving inside him, Taiki still moaned.

"Aaah aah….Kiriha…..I think I-I wa-"

"Me too love…" he kissed him once again. "Let me come inside you…" he said before he come inside him, Taiki, who didn't know what to do, immediately screamed when he felt Kiriha come inside him, even it was painful, but he could felt the passion and he likes it. "Aaah…Kiriha… I haven't approve it…" he said as he cum, he could felt Kiriha's hand was rubbed his dick. "I'm sorry… I couldn't hold back…" he smirked. He licked all cream on his hands. Taiki was too tired he finally fall asleep beside him.

The next day, when the Sunlight hit his face, he opened his eyes slowly and look around him, he found a beauty blonde guy (who really wild at bed) sleeping peacefully beside him, he could felt his arms wrapped around his waist strongly, it seems he didn't want let Taiki go.

"Kiriha…." He shake his body. "Humm?" he answered him lazily.

"Wake up! We need to get up before my mom arrives here!" said Taiki half panicked, he doesn't want his mom caught them off.

"Can we have second round…?" said Kiriha with smirk on his lips, Taiki blushed immediately.

"K-kiriha!" he said with annoyed tone, he still felt his back hurts because last night. Kiriha laughed off, he playing his hair and get up. "Fine, I prepare the water…" he smiled devilishly. Taiki didn't like his new attitude, being lustful and naughty person, he wished he would come back to the old grumpy and cold Kiriha.

Then he peeked little to Akari's room, he relieved Akari sleeping peacefully there, he confused to asked help or not, anyway he didn't see Akari was went home before he got sleep, usually she always turned her light on at her room but yesterday she wasn't there, where she could be?

"Need some help again?" said Akari lazily which make Taiki back to reality, he saw Akari wearing white tank top and short pants while she wiping her eyes because she still sleepy.

"W-well umm…" he tried to said any word but he couldn't find and he keep scratching his head.

"Wow, it seems you have rough night.." teased Akari when she noticed some bite marks on his shoulder because Taiki was shirtless, and she could see their clothes scattered in his floor.

"Uuuh…well, it m-my first actually…" he blushed deeper, Akari want pinched him so much because he really cute when blushed but he didn't want Kiriha come and caught them.

"Well, I better take shower…" said Akari before turned back.

"Wait Akari!" he said.

"Yeah?" she look at him.

"Umm… where were you last night?" he asked, Akari quickly blushed. "Well, its none of your business since you had fun night with Kiriha…" she said.

"Don't tell me…"

"What!" she look at him annoyed.

"Well, uuh….. I just confused what to do after we….uuh… you know…" he said sheepishly, luckily Akari wasn't in tease mode.

"Well, do anything you want since he was yours too…" she said before vanished to her bathroom.

Taiki shook his head and took his towel, hoped Kiriha finished taking bath, when he opened the bathroom, he didn't saw Kiriha was there, but the shower still on.

'Where Kiriha could be?' he wondered as he take off his boxer and let his body getting wet from Shower, while he enjoyed the shower, Kiriha entered the bathroom slowly without he knowing.

"Hi Taiki…" he whispered on his ear, Taiki jumped in shocked and almost slipped off, luckily Kiriha quickly grabbed him.

"Be careful love~"

"I-I'm sorry… but W-what are you doing here?" he said while his face got redder than before.

"Take shower with you of course…" he smirked.

"You mean…S-second round?" he blushed.

"Yes.." he said before nipped his ear. "Get ready love~"

Taiki went out from bathroom before him because Kiriha want to treat his hair, he saw Akari was standing on the balcony, he quickly wore his shirt and pants.

"I never thought you will get second round quickly…" she started teased him again.

"Akari! I never plan about that! he was the one who come when I was take bath!"

"Yeah yeah.." she rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"It easy, you never took bath that long…" she smirked, Taiki forgot that his childhood know everything about him.

~Ding dong~

Taiki quickly went down and opened the door, he thought it was his mom but….

"Hello Taiki-chan!" said his twin as he hugged him.

"T-Taoki!" he surprised his twin was came home, he hugged him back.

"Oooh! I really miss this place!" he sniffed around. "nothing change I guess, how's mom?" he poke his shoulder.

"She's fine I guess but she busy a lot this wek…" he smiled.

"That good, you can spend more time with your boyfriend, right?" he smirked.

"H-how do you know?" he blushed.

"simple, Akari told me…" his smile devilishly when he said Akari name.

"Well, uhh… haven't you told her?"

"no! because she love surprise!" he said, then Kiriha appeared.

"Who's that?" he shocked when saw 2 Taiki.

"Eeekh, what is this?"

"Oooh! So this is your boyfriend…" he quickly moved closer to him.

"Not bad taste, Taiki-chan, this guy hot too, I bet many girls love him!" he teased while he keep staring his face, Kiriha glared at him.

"Don't give me that look, I'm Taiki too…" he smirked.

"No, you're not Taiki…" he growled.

"Gotcha!" he kissed his cheek and quickly ran away from him, Kiriha was shocked as Taiki yelled at him. "Taoki!"

"Sorry, anyway I want visit my beloved…..in long time~ so enjoy your time!" he said as he went to upstairs and to his room, they could hear Akari shocked and screamed.

"So what now?" asked Taiki.

"I dunno, I think we can embrace each other before your twin came and ruin our moment…" he said as they sat on the couch.

Taiki laid his head on his chest while Kiriha wrapped his arms around him, he rested his chin on his head.

"Kiriha…"

"Yes…."

"Don't change okay?" he asked with sad tone.

"Huh? What you mean?"

"I mean I love the cold Kiriha, so please don't change to someone else.." he said, Kiriha rubbed his hair gently.

"I wont…" he smiled and kissed his hair.

THE END

A/N: Please review if you like this


End file.
